


Ravenpaw's red flag

by Luckyrose5



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Death, Drapple, I hope I made this sad enough, Other, Pre-Canon, Robinwing is Ravenpaw's mom btw, Sadness, Tigerclaw is an ass, more focused on Ravenpaw having a moment and Tigerclaw being an ass, short drapple, woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyrose5/pseuds/Luckyrose5
Summary: Robinwing is dead and Tigerclaw has no sympathy





	Ravenpaw's red flag

The sun peeked over the horizon, paling the sky.  The stars slowly winked away one by one as day approached.  Cats stood and stretched, murmuring with muted voice as they padded away to their nest.  Ravenpaw stirred and lifted his aching head. The small, seven moon old apprentice had dozed off while keeping vigil.

 

The vigil.

 

A fresh wave of tears broke through as Ravenpaw buried his nose into his mother's dusty brown fur, searching for her scent amust the overpowering smell of herbs and flowers.  Whimpering, he twind his tail with hers one last time.

 

No no no no _ nononononono- _

 

In his mind he screamed, the sound drowning out everything around him.  His head pounded and his muscles were cramped. Sobs that couldn’t make sound caught in his throat, choking him.   

 

He felt like he was dying.

 

She can’t be gone. She can’t be.

 

But he couldn’t find a speck of warmth in her cold pelt.  No breathing stirred her flank, no light was in her slightly open eyes that stared blankly at him.

 

Starclan, Why did he look at her face?

 

He wanted to reach out with a paw and close them but he couldn’t bring himself to touch her face. Not when he could see the popped blood vessels in the whites of her eyes or the way- _ stop looking at it. _ Tremors crashed down his spine and the world swam as he squeezed his eyes shut, a broken mix between a wail and a sob coming from him.  

 

“Get up.”

 

Ravenpaw didn’t hear him at first.  It was too loud, too quiet, there wasn’t enough air.  He couldn’t breath-

 

A large paw jabbed him in the side, hard enough for the owners large claws to scrape against his skin.  Ravenpaw finally lifted his head to see a massive tabby standing over him. 

 

Tigerclaw’s lip curled at the sight.  “Get up.” 

 

Ravenpaw stared at him, not quite comprehending at first.  As he stood the ground seemed to tip and he swayed on his paws. Great StarClan he was so tired.  He’s eyes burned, pleading for sleep.

 

“I told you not to stay up.  You wasted your time.” Tigerclaw growled, his voice indifferent to the fact his apprentice mother was lying dead next to him.  Ravenpaw stared at him in disbelief. Of course he stayed up! He had to keep vigil! 

 

“Dry your tears, kit.  We’re going training.”

 

Ravenpaw wanted to scream, to plead, to yowl.  He wanted to rake his claws across the tabby’s muzzle, he wanted him to comfort him.  He wanted Tigerclaw to reassure him, he wanted him to die on the spot. He wanted so  _ say _ something but the words caught in throat and wouldn’t make it past his strained vocal cords.  

 

But he knew he lost his chance as his mentor turned from him and lashed his tail for Ravenpaw to follow.  he seemed to find his voice in that moment. Without think he called in a angry, cracking voice, “Tigerclaw, wait.”

 

And then Tigerclaw whipped around and looked at him. All the apprentice could think about was how sharp his claws were.   Ravenpaw whimpered, shrinking back, his tail bristling up to twice its size. Say something say somethin _ g saysomethingsaysomethin- _

 

He found himself bowing his head in submission, sinking down to the ground.  “I’ll be right there. . .”

 

Tigerclaw turned again and left, leaving Ravenpaw staring after him with a tear streaked face and red flags  flashing in his mind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any tips? Any prompts? And request?


End file.
